This invention relates to new compositions for defoliation of plants, which compositions are characterized by synergistic activity.
The new compositions contain as essential ingredients two components which in their combined use mutually influence each other and together exert a biological effect or activity which is greater than the sum of the activities of the individual components. Such effect can be identified as a synergistic effect. This synergistic activity in the case of the compositions of the invention results in an increase in the formation of abscission layer in the plant and results in a regulated repelling or sloughing off of the leaf stems and the leaves of the treated plants.
Agents for defoliating plants are already known and have been described for example in DE-OS No. 25 06 690; DE-OS No. 26 19 861; U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,467, for example. It is already known that certain mixtures of these agents display a synergistic effect. (DE-OS No. 26 46 712; DE-OS No. 27 45 968). Such compositions have been inadequate in that the defoliation is incomplete and in that secondary effects of an undesirable nature are produced. Thus there exists a need for more effective compositions and agents having such increased activity which can be used in reduced amounts for avoiding unnecessary injury to the plants and to the environment.